Saved
by chibijem
Summary: Tomomasa and Takamichi heal together after an earthquake hits Kyou...


Saved

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Fujiwara no Takamichi was rushing through the streets of Kyou, the other Hachiyo following closely behind. An hour before, an earthquake had hit the city and shortly thereafter word had come to him that Tachibana no Tomomasa and Eisen-sama were trapped at the Imperial palace. He had met the Ryuujin no Miko, the other Hachiyo and to his surprise Fuji-hime, in the streets. Word had come to them also, of the predicament.

__

We have to hurry, he thought, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He almost tripped in his haste but was caught by Inori. "Arigatou Inori-san."

"He'll be alright." The red-haired hachiyo told him. They all knew how close Takamichi was to the general, how much he admired the older man. "He is Tachibana no Tomomasa after all." Inori smiled.

"Hai," Takamichi replied softly, worry in that one word.

"We'll know more once we get there." Akane said, laying a hand on his arm in comfort.

It took them longer than usual with all the debris and people milling about in the aftermath of the quake. They all felt the frustration of the time passing. When they finally reached the Imperial grounds, they were awestruck by the damage. Several of the buildings were heavily damaged or collapsed entirely. Their attention was focused on the Emperor who was overseeing several men digging through the debris.

"Tenno?" Fujihime asked.

"Ah, Fuji-hime. Daijobu?" The emperor asked, turning to the group.

"Hai, heki desu. Anata wa?"

"Hai, arigatou." He replied. "Tomomasa forced me out of the building just in time….He's still in there." The emperor told her as the others looked on in horror.

"Eisen?" Yasuaki asked.

"He was just behind me." He turned back to study the collapsed building.

"Come on," Tenma started pulling debris away as Yorihisa handed his sword to Akane and joined him. The others began helping as well with Fuji-hime giving orders to her household servants, who had accompanied her, to assist wherever needed, then she joined the other court women in fixing refreshments and giving first aid.

Akane was assisting a healer treating the injured when she heard Shimon call out that Eisen had been found. In short order the hachiyo monk was brought to them and laid down; his brother, the Emperor, following. "Eisen-san." Akane stroked his brow, seeing pain etching the usually calm features.

"Akane-dono." Eisen returned the greeting. He groaned when the healer probed his arm.

"Ototo-san?" The Emperor laid his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Aniue," Eisen turned his head and smiled. "I'll be fine….Itai."

"Sensei?"

"Majesty, his arm is broken. I shall need to pull the bones into alignment and stabilize the arm." He then turned to Akane and in a silent exchange asked for her assistance. It took them several long minutes but in no time, Eisen's arm was set and he was resting comfortably sipping a medicinal tea with his brother's assistance.

Akane stood watching the workers as they were still going through the debris looking for the teal-haired general. She noticed Takamichi working through the debris with quick movements; she walked over to him, calling out to him.

"Miko-dono," He managed to gasp out, trying to catch his breath.

"We'll find him soon."

"Ano…. I was supposed to be with him today." He said, staring down at the piece of wood in his hands. "I should have been here."

"And done what? This is not your fault; it is no one's fault. Tomomasa-san would not want you to blame yourself."

"Hai, arigatou, Miko…." He began but at her look, "Akane-dono." After sealing away Oono Suefumi, she had insisted on being called by name. He let out a quiet gasp when he picked up another piece of wreckage.

Akane saw the bloody condition of his fingers and took his hands into her own, taking out a cloth the wrap them. "Until you can see Sensei. I know I cannot get you to stop." She added.

Takamichi smiled gratefully and squeezed her tiny fingers in thanks; he returned to his digging.

It was more than an hour later and most of the injured had been treated and there was still no Tomomasa. They had questioned Eisen who had reassured the workers Tomomasa was behind him as they fled the building.

"We shall keep looking." Yorihisa firmly said, wiping his brow and taking a healthy drink of water. He turned to Takamichi, whom they forced to stop when they saw the condition of his hands. "Do not worry, we will find him and Tomomasa-dono will be fine."

"Arigatou, Yorihisa-san, minna." He nodded to the rest of the Hachiyo.

It was getting close to sunset, the sky taking on a reddish-orange glow, when a yell was heard. Takamichi raised his head and got to his feet, taking a first step towards the group still going through the rubble.

"Tell the healer to get ready." Tenma called out.

Takamichi rushed over and saw his friend's body laying amidst the building's remains. The usually full of life man was unconscious and bleeding from several wounds. Takamichi let out a small breath, completely in shock. The rescuers found a flat piece of wood large enough to carry the general on and carefully made their way to where the healer was waiting. The reason Tomomasa had lagged behind in escaping the building was being carried in Yorihisa's strong arms. The little boy was sniffling and explaining what had happened to the tall samurai.

As the wounded and unconscious man was laid gently down before the healer, Takamichi settled next to his friend, but out of the way of those who began treating the wounds. It seemed as if the majority of the injuries Tomomasa had sustained were cuts and scratches; Takamichi questioned the elderly man wrapping one deep cut.

"Hai, he may have a head injury. I shall check once I get the bleeding stopped." A few minutes later, the sensei was running his hands over the general's ribcage, when Tomomasa let out a groan and attempted to push away the caring hands. "Hmmmm, the ribs are most likely cracked. There is no give to the area." The healer muttered to himself. Akane sent Takamichi a reassuring smile as she prepared a tea to help with the pain.

Takamichi took the scratched and battered hand into one of his own bandaged ones, "You must let Sensei help you." He said softly leaning down to whisper his entreaty into an ear.

"Taka…..Takamichi?" Tomomasa's voice was hoarse and raspy. He opened an eye and winced. "Where?….What…."

"There was an earthquake. Don't you remember?"

Tomomasa closed his eye and concentrated on trying to recall what had happened. "Hai, that's right," he replied with a sigh. His bright teal eyes shot open, "The boy! There was a small boy…." He tried sitting up and grimaced.

"Tomomasa-dono! Please you must stay still." Takamichi moved quickly to stop Tomomasa's upward movement. "Sensei says your ribs are cracked." He helped settle the general back against the futon that had been laid out. "The child is fine; he has some scratched and bruises." He began, resettling his glasses. "You saved his life."

"Iie," Tomomasa managed to get out and then coughed, resting a tight hand against his sore ribs.

"Hai, you did." The green haired hachiyo argued. He smiled as Akane approached carrying a tea cup.

"Tomomasa-san." Akane addressed the injured man, settling next to him. "Here this should help with the pain." She held the cup to his lips as Takamichi held up his head. "You had us all worried, but I am relieved you are safe." She finished laying a tender hand on his brow.

Tomomasa closed his eyes, laying his head back and relished the feel of that tiny hand. "Arigatou, Akane-dono. The boy?"

"Yorihisa-san is out looking for his parents now. There is a lot of confusion: people are walking around, buildings and homes damaged. It could have been a lot worse." She started to explain. "There was only one death, thank goodness." She saw Takamichi's eyes take on a look of deep sadness. "It is nature, Takamichi-san. Sensei said the elderly man saved his granddaughter." Turning back to Tomomasa, she smiled seeing the general's hand pat his friend's knee in comfort. "There are many more injured, but they will recover. Just as you will." She finished, resting a hand on one broad shoulder; then turning to the man across from her, "As will you." She told Takamichi.

After the miko left them, Tomomasa gripped the knee under his fingers, "Takamichi?"

He smiled at the man he considered more than a hachiyo partner, "Daijoubu," he assured. "It's minor." He waved his hands, showing the bandages.

Tomomasa shifted and let out a groan, his injuries letting him know not to move again. "Were you burned?" He finally asked, the concern plainly in his voice.

"Iie, I was helping remove the debris, searching for you." The answer was so soft, Tomomasa had to strain to hear it.

"Takamichi….."

"I should have been with you as I had planned." He refuted. "It should be me…." The self condemnation plain.

"Iie!" Tomomasa reached for Takamichi's wrist and took a strong hold of it. "I am glad you weren't. It is bad enough for your hands to be hurt. And all because of me. You couldn't have anticipated the problem that needed your immediate attention." Tomomasa smiled serenely at his closet friend. "We will both heal."

"Hai, Tomomasa-dono." Takamichi answered.

It was very late when Tomomasa was settled into Fuji-hime's house, with Takamichi watching over him. The healer had confirmed a slight head wound and being cautious, instructed he be watched for the next few days. Takamichi smiled his thanks to the court women who had set up a futon close to Tomomasa; he turned when Akane and Fuji-hime entered the room carrying trays laden with food and tea.

"Ah, arigatou." Takamichi said as his stomach growled. He blushed, embarrassed. "Gomen ne, I have had nothing since early morning. What with all the commotion of the day…."

"Takamichi, Takamichi," Tomomasa sighed in gentle rebuke. "What are we going to do with you." He teased as he sat up with Akane's help.

"Tomomasa-san!" Fuji-hime's stern voice rang out. "Like everyone else, he was focused on finding you and helping others all day." She reprimanded.

"I see being injured does not save me from being censured." He sighed again. Everyone laughed, knowing his good humor for what it was: a way to lighten the mood and a good way to end the day. "I hate to ask, but does anyone know the condition of my house?" He asked, sipping his tea as sake was not on his menu with the head wound.

"Hai, Inori sent word through Kotengu-chan." Akane explained that the hachiyo had gone to inspect buildings and check on his own friends, had also checked Takamichi's as well as Tomomasa's houses. "He said it had some damage but nothing too serious; some roof tiles and such." She turned to Takamichi, "He said much the same for yours."

"Arigatou, Akane-dono." Takamichi said swallowing a bite of rice.

"The rest of the city?" Tomomasa asked nibbling on some fish.

"There is some major damage to certain areas but nothing that cannot be repaired." Fuji-hime answered. "The Emperor told me that everything will be put to rights. The city will heal too." She finished, coming to her feet. "I shall see all of you in the morning." She bowed and left the group.

"She worked hard this afternoon." Akane said.

"Hai, I was surprised to see her with you." Takamichi added, setting his bowl aside and rubbing his bandaged fingers.

"Would you like me to change the bandages?"

"It can wait until morning, Akane-dono."

"Did the healer look at them?" Tomomasa asked, wincing as he moved forward.

"Well, no. Demo…." He began.

"Have her check them." The general turned to Akane. "Arigatou."

Scant minutes later, Takamichi had fresh bandages wrapped around his poultice covered fingers. Akane and Tomomasa were a bit concerned as his fingers were a bit red. "How am I supposed to work?" He grumbled.

"You're not." Tomomasa replied, opening one eye from where he was now laying, to study him. "I thought you were my appointed keeper until I healed."

"I can still do some work, while you rest."

"Take a break. I don't think there will be much happening other than rebuilding."

"They will still need to keep records."

"Let someone else handle that. You _are_ injured, after all."

The following morning, Sensei came to check on his patients. He found Takamichi to be mending and complimented Akane on her poultice. He did find a couple of Tomomasa's injuries to show signs of infection and ordered hot water and started Akane on making more of the concoction she had made for Takamichi's fingers. As soon as Tomomasa was ready, he said for the general to take short walks to help prevent his lungs from filling up as his ribs were tightly wrapped. He gave a thorough debrief to Fuji-hime and the hachiyo who were present and left.

Tomomasa let out a soft groan. And when they all looked to him, he smiled ruefully. "The medicine stings a bit."

After the others left to help with cleaning and the beginning of rebuilding, Takamichi and Tomomasa sat quietly talking. Yorihisa had informed them the little boy's parents had been found, unhurt. "What happened yesterday?" Takamichi asked, cleaning his glasses.

"I was following Eisen-sama out when I heard a cry and found the boy. He was too frightened to move from where he had ensconced himself so I went to get him." Tomomasa took a deep breath, laying a hand against his aching ribs. "The next thing I knew, the building was falling down around us."

"Yorihisa and Tenma said you covered him with your own body."

"Mmmmmmmmm," Was the assent as the general sipped another cup of medicinal tea.

"In any case, I am so glad you were not seriously hurt."

In the afternoon, with Takamichi's support, Tomomasa took a leisurely stroll around Fuji-hime's gardens.

Takamichi kept a careful eye on him and when his strength looked to be waning, Takamichi smoothly guided him back to the main house. He got Tomomasa settled and headed for the kitchens to order another pot of tea. When it arrived, Tomomasa grimaced. "Sake is not allowed. Sensei said it would be unwise for you until your head wound healed." He explained, pouring a cup and handing it over.

"My head does not hurt and I know a bit of sake would make me feel better."

"Nonetheless…."

"Hai, hai." The general gave in and sipped at the hot liquid.

By the time dinner was served, everyone had gathered in Tomomasa's room and shared the meal. Afterwards, they all sat and talked about their respective days. Conversation ran the gamut of updates on the cleaning of the city to what structures were being demolished and which were already being rebuilt. During the discussion, Fuji-hime handed Tomomasa a letter. After perusing it, he told them it was from the parents of the child he had saved, a letter of heartfelt thanks.

"He was lucky you were there." Shimon said.

"Hmmmmmm…..Does anyone know how Eisen-sama is faring?"

"He is resting albeit unwillingly." Tenma answered. "I was going by the palace and saw him trying to leave." He chuckled softly. "The guards were following the Emperor who was chasing after him. The Emperor no less."

"Eisen may be a calm mannered monk, but when he puts his mind to something…."

"He should let himself heal." Yasuaki added.

During the night, Tomomasa's fidgeting woke Takamichi. He quietly made his way to his companion's side and felt the injured man's brow. His eyebrows rose when he felt the warmth that emanated from the general. He brushed aside the soaked hair and gently shook the slumbering man. "Tomomasa-dono?" When the man opened his eyes, Takamichi could see the fever in the teal depths. "I'll be right back," he told him, pulling the cover over him. Takamichi slipped out of the room and made his way to Akane's rooms. He apologized profusely for waking her but was quieted when she learned of the reason.

"Iie, it's alright. Go back to him and I will be right along with some tea and medicine."

"Hai, arigatou." He bowed to her and turned away.

Minutes later, Akane entered the room, carrying the promised tea. "Tomomasa-san." She greeted the now shivering man. "I think you may have overdone it." She chided him.

"I think maybe I did." He agreed through chattering teeth.

Half an hour later, Akane left the healing duo. Takamichi settled the covers over Tomomasa again and studied the still shivering man with worried eyes. "Do you want more tea?"

"Heavens no." Tomomasa replied. "If you were offering sake…."

Takamichi laughed softly, "Tomomasa-dono," he shook his head. "Are you warm enough?"

"Hai, don't worry so. I'll be fine in the morning."

The morning did see the general much better, if not more sore. "I did not hurt this much yesterday." He complained.

"You are healing and you did walk some yesterday." Akane told him, setting out the morning meal. "Give yourself some time; be patient.' She saw the look of rebellion on the general's face and turned to Fuji-hime. "Why are men such babies when they are hurt or sick?"

"That is a question for the ages." The princess nodded.

The afternoon found Takamichi strolling the gardens with Tomomasa once more. They came to rest on a bench under the branches of a tree, both of them enjoying the light, autumn breeze. "Are you feeling better? How is your ankle?" Takamichi asked, studying the trio of birds gathering nesting material. Tomomasa had complained of an ache in the joint and when the healer had come for his morning visit, concluded it was sprained and had wrapped it tightly.

"Much better. The ankle is tender but as with the rest of my injuries, it will heal." Tomomasa studied the young man. He knew Takamichi was still bothered by the fact he had not been with him the day of the earthquake. "And how are you doing? Your fingers?"

"Heki desu. Sensei said I should be able to forgo the bandages tomorrow." He answered quietly.

"I wish you would stop blaming yourself."

"I…..I should have done more."

"You did what you were able to." Seeing the disagreement in the green eyes staring at him, he went on. "You may not have found me but you did help. Your work let others clear away more of the debris and find me more quickly. You saved me, Takamichi. Whether you believe it or not, this is what I know. And you hurt yourself as well. No one could have done any more." He finished, taking one bandaged hand in his own. "You saved me." he repeated.

They sat together in amiable silence, healing together.

FIN

A/N: Once again, this story did not turn out like I had envisioned. This is for my Imoto-san who likes the Tomomasa/Takamichi coupling. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
